Tales from Westeros
by pansy25
Summary: Collection of drabbles, ficlets and short stories. All independent on its own.
1. Letter to Varys

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the great and glorious genius George R. R. Martin!

Letter to Lord Varys

Hello, spider. Its seems you have fared well. I must commend you with your dragon. He is an exceptional piece. To reborn a dead prince, even I cannot make such a feat. Still, my wolf will not fail me.

Although my wolf was not shaped to rule before she was able to walk. That honor was always been to her brothers. I have taught her a better gift. One far more important and that is: how to play this deadly game.

Like your dragon, she reads and writes, she may not speak several tongues but she is intelligent and has studied history, law and poetry. A septa has also taught her the mysteries of the Faith. She is born and bred as a lady with a golden heart which the smallfolk would love.

The Starks were always known for their honor. With a pupil such as her, it was not hard to teach her that it was her duty as daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and sister to the murdered king Robb Stark to rule and protect her people.

But the most important quality of my piece is the fact that she is a child of Westeros while yours is nothing but a foreigner, an outsider intent to conquer and fill the land with more blood.

But have a care, old friend, many wish to take your head and we have yet to meet once more.

So be careful where you step, I long to see you again. Just to see who is left standing in the end.

Yours,

Littlefinger


	2. New Beginnings

Title: Tales from Westeros

Summary:

Pairings: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sansa Stark/Aegon Targaryen

Characters: Arya Stark, Gendry Waters, Sansa Stark, Aegon Targaryen

"Long live the king and queen!" The crowd exclaimed when Aegon pressed his lips to Sansa and presented her to the people as Sansa Targaryen, the queen of Westeros.

"Do you think, they would be happy?" Arya came to stand beside Gendry Waters now legitimized as Gendry Baratheon, her husband. They were looking at the young couple as they had their first dance. All eyes on the young monarchs.

"I suppose they will," Gendry surmised. With the dragon queen, Daenerys Targaryen back in Meereen to destroy the slave trade. She kept true to her name as the breaker of chains.

"But they are far too young? Just like us?"

Looking at the crowd, he looked at Jaime Lannister standing between Brienne of Tarth and his brother, Tyrion before giving his opinion, "I do not think I would have to worry," Gendry observed. It was now known that not only was Jaime a kingslayer but a kinslayer, having strangled Cersei Lannister to protect Sansa from the old queen. The very one who ordered the death of his half-siblings and the attempt of his own life. Given a chance, if Cersei would have been kept alive, she would have escaped and plotted against Sansa. There was no other way but to let her die and Jaime knew it.

Yet even before Cersei's death, it did not prevent the death of her son or of his queen. Margaery died trying to escape King's Landing together with her husband. Two tragic pawns that had to be dealt with to clear a way for the victors.

Yes, even now he could see that despite the hardship ahead there would be many who would support their king and queen and put the past behind. Watching at the young couple, Gendry grinned at see the king doting at his wife. "Look at him he is smitten with her." He said as a matter of fact.

"But she doesn't love him?"

"Don't you think all marriages are rooted out of love?"

Arya shook her head. "I suppose not." She knew that her father did not love her mother from the beginning and that they grew to love each other later on. If she knew her sister, she would grow to love him. For the sake of their children and for the realm, she would make her marriage work.

"Still, to rule six kingdoms, is a feat in itself," her husband said.

Arya grinned, the North's independence from the Iron Throne was the bargain for the brave men of the Vale, the Riverlands and the North to fight for Aegon and place him as king of Westeros. The very thing that Sansa fought to claim, never forgetting that Robb died for the North. With Daenerys still in the free cities, Aegon was desperate to make other alliances aside from Dorne. And despite, Jon Connington and Lord Varys' objections, they had no choice but to agree on the terms of the agreement. The very gift she gave to Bran and Rickon for them to rule the North as a free and independent kingdom.

"I guess, it is only right that they rule Westeros for they were taught to do so. They may stumble along the way but with time, they would mend the wounds of the realm. "

Arya agreed, "So much blood for that bloody throne. Come stupid bull, dance with me." Arya took her husband's hand and they joined her sister and new brother-in-law in a dance.


	3. Wise words from babies

Title: Wise Words from Babies

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the great and glorious genius George R. R. Martin!

Notes: Modern AU. Westeros High School.

Summary: Arya vents all her frustrations

"Oh by the gods, you guys are so stupid! Stupider than Gendry!"

"Stop it!"

"No, I will not!" Arya screamed. Jon was thankful that all of King's Landing High was in the school festival while they were safely hidden near the weirwood.

Standing squarely in front of the boys half their size, she pointed each one. "Theon, Jeyne's been in love with you after you saved her from that psycho Ramsay Bolton but you won't take a chance because you were traumatized by that monster yourself!"

Then she turned to her eldest brother, "Robb, you won't stay with Jeyne because you feel guilty that you broke up with Roslyn. Uncle Edmure rectified the situation by going out with her and get this, they are very happy together."

Then she turned to her favorite brother. "And you Jon are the worst. Val's been waiting for you forever to make a move but you won't even come near her."

Arya walked back and forth in front of the heart tree, "I have three older brothers but all of you are so stupid! Aaah! Why can't you just go to them and be happy. Maybe by then I could have some peace of mind and not hear you all whining! I hope Bran and Rickon won't be as stupid when it's their turn to fall in love!" Then she walked off leaving them.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" asked Theon.

Jon shrugged while Robb surmised, "I guess, its that time of the month again."


	4. Observations of a spider

Title:Observation of a spider

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the great and glorious genius George R. R. Martin!

Characters: Aegon VI Targaryen, Varys, Jon Connington and Jon Snow

Summary: Aegon, Varys and Jon's observation of the secret dragon. The machinations of schemers!

Notes: I wrote this a year ago but I didn't have the guts to post it. I don't know. I never believe it was good enough. It's a one shot fic but if anyone likes to see how this one goes, write me a comment or PM. And yes, I love Aegon but I know he has a temper and was seen to be a brat sometimes. But look at it in his eyes, to have the Targaryen dynasty restored, I think he was paranoid to see a contender to the throne. Happy holidays!

"It seems another player joined the game," said Varys as he eyed all three of his guests.

"I cannot accept it!" the young prince finally spoke. "Even if it is true that this Jon Snow is only my father's bastard, he still has a claim to the throne." He moved near the window before contemplating his next few words. "I want him removed from King's Landing."

"Well said, my prince but we cannot be too hasty to remove a potential ally," placated Jon Connington.

"What do you mean?"

"Although the Queen does not wish to marry you, she was generous enough to make you her heir. You must tread carefully. You cannot disgrace yourself in front of her."

"That disgrace has been walking around King's Landing along with his direwolf as if he owns it," Aegon spat.

Jon Connington marveled at the young prince's ire. He wondered what had caused it for he always saw Jon Snow as an honorable man. He looked and acted exactly as Eddard Stark. It made him admire the man more. "Be that as it may, my prince. The boy has done nothing wrong." _Was it the boy's fault to be born into this world because of your father's love to another's woman? Was it fair to put the blame squarely on his shoulders? _

Jon remembered Gendry Waters… no… Gendry Baratheon now that he is legitimized by the Queen. He and the younger Stark girl married afterwards finally joining the two houses as what their fathers would have always wanted. He still hated Robert Baratheon but he could not fault the son for the faults made by the father. Still the young prince's enmity against his half brother is a mystery to him.

"My prince, surely you can set aside your anger against the boy whatever his faults may be. The Lady Sansa, his cousin is your strongest supporter. You cannot deny the strength of her army," said the Spider.

Oh yes. Who could forget such a beauty? Queen Danaerys may have an ethereal loveliness but no one can deny that the Lady Sansa was also beautiful and still so young and innocent. It made him wonder how such a young girl could hold the North, the Riverlands and the Vale at the palm of her hands. Even the Kingslayer has been swayed to join her side.

"Make a wrong move on the boy and she will relinquish her support on you," warned Varys.

"She wouldn't dare, I am still her rightful king," spat the young man.

"And he is her cousin. She looks at him as a beloved brother and protector. Hurt him and I assure you, she will turn against you."

"I can fight her. I, too, have an army," the proud prince spat back.

"Even so, you may have the Golden Company, friends from the Reach as well as Dorne but her army will outnumber yours. Her Vale army has never been tarnished by war and the North and Riverlands will soon recover. Can you say that to Dorne which has already tasted war?"

"So what should I do, let this Jon Snow live while still being a threat to my reign?"

"You must wait, my prince."

"Why? So he can plan to take my crown?"

"My prince, you are not sure of that."

"Give me one good reason why I should not banish him. I will not stand idly by while he takes what is rightfully mine."

"Do not be hasty, my prince. You must learn not to let your emotions get the best of you. Leave the boy be. If he commits any act of treason then we shall have him but you must wait until he makes a grievous error."

A knock came from the door made all three turn their heads. The prince and the Hand did not wish to be seen with the Spider at this untimely hour.

Lord Varys quickly stood up and called out. "One moment please." He turned his attention to the two and pointed at a nearby tapestry. Jon quickly examined it to find a small chamber behind the cloth. He silently motioned the prince to go inside before following him and putting the tapestry in place.

Inside the chamber was a small window which clearly showed them the outer chamber. There they waited until the spider welcome none other than Jon Snow himself.

"I hate to bother you at this hour, my lord. But I knew I would never have the chance to speak to you in private."

"You did not bother me, my lord. Pray tell, why have you come if I may be so blunt," said the spider to the fly

"Yes well. I wish to speak to you about my sis—cousin Lady Sansa. She has been restless the moment she came back to King's Landing. Although the Queen has always kind, Sansa is basically unhappy here."

"I feel for the lady Sansa," the Spider drawled in mock sympathy. "But what does it matter to me, lord.

"I want to know what happened to her when she was last in King's Landing."

The fat lord pursed his lips before making a complete frown. "I fear the late king Joffrey was always been cruel to your sister. It is not a secret that he often beat your sister bloody almost every day."

"Why?"

Varys shrugged. "He always blamed her for her brother's victories and oh how she was often beaten. If not for the interference of Lord Tyrion, she would have been defiled in front of the court as well."

Jon saw how the young man clenched and unclenched his hands. The only other indication of his anger towards the dead king.

"Why did no one defend her?"

"Oh we tried, my lord but it only made him angrier and made her black and blue all the more. The fact they also used the lady Sansa for their selfish aims only embittered her to the Lannisters"

Everyone knew how the poor girl, newly flowered was forced to marry the annoying Imp. Then adding salt to the wound, they have accused her of conspiring with the Imp to poison him.

"Even the Tyrells weren't free of such a fault, they wanted to marry her off to the eldest, just for her claim," added Varys.

"Do you also have news of her stay in the Vale? Was she badly treated there just as she was here?" asked an already agitated Jon Snow.

"No one really knows, my lord. Only that she was groomed by Lord Baelish himself. He took her to the Eyrie and presented her as his natural daughter. It was said, he taught her everything he knew about trade and politics and there the Blackfish met them and announced to all the Vale Lords her true identity."

The bald man continued on how she rallied all her brother's allies under her name. Raising the direwolf flag up in the air once more, she offered her lords vengeance for the Red Wedding. And everyone who lost a loved one answered her call.

"It would seem all the years of her captivity resulted in the lady you see before you. Now dully known as the Queen of Winter. Her hairy as fiery red as the flames, her eyes as cold as ice in winter but her smile as sweet as summer."

For a while no one spoke after that. The fat master of whisperers stared at the poor boy, empathizing on the life of his cousin.

Like Eddard Stark, he too was silent contemplating on all the things. He thought before he spoke again. "Thank you, Lord Varys." He stood up. "It would seem she still harbors the hurt she remembers in this place. Thank you for your time, my lord."

As soon as he left the two occupants, came out of hiding. "He loves his cousin very much."

Lord Varys nodded, "Looking at Lord Eddard's children, I could truly say he taught his children well. Even for a bastard, he was taught and treated just as his trueborn children."

"I still do not like him," pouted the prince as though a child. "I want him gone!"

The fat whisperer sat and contemplated before she spoke once again, "Perhaps you might have your wish my prince."

Jon Connington turned to Varys sharply, "What are you thinking, spider?"

"Nothing, my lord." Varys shrugged. "Just that if lady Sansa no longer wishes to stay in King's Landing that being said, it wouldn't surprise me at all, if the lady wishes to return to her North in the near future together with her beloved cousin."

Jon looked at the prince's face, wary of the terrible gleam that shone in his face, "Then we just have to make the lady Sansa's stay as uncomfortable as possible."


End file.
